Game Keeper
by Patti and Marg
Summary: Complete. Our response to the 2005 Papa Bear Awards Triple Threat Challenge. Enjoy!


This Game was written in response to the **2005 Annual Papa Bear Award's Triple Threat Challenge**. To celebrate the **THIRD** annual awards, the Nomination Committee has issued this unique challenge. There are **THREE** stipulations... First, the story needs to be based on one or more **THIRD** season episodes. Secondly, the story has to stay in and around **THREE** hundred words, and lastly has to contain only **THREE** characters with speaking parts. We have chosen to base this story just 'after' the events of the episode entitled, "Monkey Business", in which the animals of the Hammelburg Zoo escaped when a bombing raid damaged a lot of the cages and our Heroes befriended a chimpanzee named Freddie.  
  
Whew, it's gonna be tough… I think our blurb is close to **THREE** hundred words already.  
  
We again do not make any claims on the original Hogan's Heroes' characters. All other characters are ours. But again, those characters are free for anyone to use, if you so choose.  
  
Our rating for this story would be G.  
Enjoy!  
  
**Game Keeper  
**  
**Hammelburg, Germany,  
Luft Stalag 13, Tunnel Under Barracks Two,  
September 10, 1943, 2120 Hours**  
  
"London's response Colonel," Kinch said after removing the earphone from his ear, and handing the Colonel a small piece of blue paper.  
  
"Damn. Does London think I'm some kind of game keeper? What am I supposed to do with them?!" he hollered frustrated with a wave of his hand in the direction of his new guests.  
  
"You don't need to yell as if we're not here, Colonel. It's not my fault that our transport was shot down," zoologist Henry Brown retorted. "We need to get back to England ASAP. Lives were lost in the gamble to retrieve my friends here."  
  
"You mean, lives were lost retrieving a pair of snakes!" Hogan yelled. "What a waste."  
  
"Not a waste, Colonel," Brown explained. "These two specimens were taken by the Nazis from a breeding facility in Kenya. They are the only two known albino pythons in the world. They're providing enormous amounts of genetic information to zoologist about the evolution of constrictor snakes."  
  
Hogan shook his head. "I understand what a rare find they are, Doctor. I just can't believe the number of lives expended to retrieve them. Not to mention that your plan endangered a number of other animals at the Hammelburg Zoo. You can't tell me, that having half the animals escape was part of the plan?"  
  
Henry Brown sighed, "Mistakes were made during the raid. And lives were lost. I can't change that. But getting these pythons to England will give those deaths some meaning."  
  
Acquiescing Hogan offered, "Fine, Doctor. We'll get you to London. Sit tight. Keep an eye on those things. The last thing I need now is to explain the appearance of two pythons." _Boy, I hate snakes.  
_  
**The End**  
  
_Hurray! From title 'Game Keeper' through to 'The End'… this story contains exactly 300 words. Of course, we went under the assumption blurbs and author's notes don't count…  
_  
_Thanks for Reading  
Patti and Marg_  
  
**Author's Note:  
**  
**Python** (pî´thŏn)

The name for nonvenomous constrictor snakes of the boa family, found in the tropical regions of Africa, Asia, Australia, and the S Pacific islands. Pythons climb and swim expertly. They kill the birds and mammals on which they feed by squeezing them in their coils. Unlike boas, pythons are egg layers. The female coils her body over the eggs for the six to eight week incubation period. The reticulated, or royal, python, Python reticulatus, of SE Asia, Indonesia, and the Philippines is one of the largest snakes in the world and may reach a length of 30 ft (9 m) or more. It is often found in towns as well as in the forest. Pythons are classified in the phylum Chordata, subphylum Vertebrata, class Reptilia, order Squamata, family Boid.  
  
**Explanation:** _Neither Patti nor I are reptile experts, and have no real knowledge about Albino Pythons. Although, Jeff Evans was nice enough to supply us with a website that contains pictures of Albino Tiger Reticulated Pythons. So they do exist… but their history is still sketchy to us. Please note that their appearance in this story was just for fun. _  
  
Pictures exist at: 


End file.
